The Wonderful Adventures in Elvish School
by Triggles
Summary: Aragorn starts his first day in Elvish school, a place created hundreds upon hundreds of years ago. Only the finest and most eligible creatures of Middle-Earth are accepted, where there they can lean the arts and languages of the elves. Will Aragorn maintain a good, drama-free school life? Or will the choices and actions of others determine his future? (Alternate Universe)


A long time ago, in a place far far away... There was Middle Earth. It was a rather cheery place, apart from the occasional war. It was filled with many volcanoes, rings, elves, dwarfs and men; but through all the wonders of Middle-Earth, there was nothing quite as glamorous as Elvish School.

Elvish School was formally known as "Formal Elvish Writing Educationist Academy," Only, It was too long to continually reference in that manner. The School was large and made of marble, with statues of famous Elves standing proudly outside of the golden doors.

Fountains sprayed water majestically in formations of Elven ears and Elvish words, while many students sat outside studying their Elvish vocabulary. The school consisted of nine staff members, all which happened to be elves.

The principal of this school, was Principal Elrond. The two assistant principals, were Mrs. Galadriel and Mr. Thranduil. The names of the teachers were Mrs. Arwen the history teacher, Mr. Glorfindel the music teacher, Mr. Haldir the crafting teacher, Mr Celeborn the tengwar and literature teacher, and Mr. Legolas the speech teacher.

It was a nice, sunny day. Elvish School was starting up again, having only accepted those who were not elves. A young student named Aragorn was riding the school bus. The process of finding a good seat was terrifying. There was a chubby dwarf in the back, a tall read-headed elf in the front, hobbits everywhere... Aragorn managed to find an empty one.

He ran to a chair in the middle, throwing himself into the brown leather. He furrowed his brows, sitting up straight. The whole bus noticed his strange entrance, and they were all looking in his direction. The first to react was a chubby blonde hobbit, who leaned to whisper something in his friend's ear.

The bus ride was long, and boring. The bus driver was dark, and quiet. He looked a little angry. He had a name tag written above his head. It read, "Mr. Gandalf," A name suiting such a man.

"I don't even want to go to Elvish School." The dwarf murmured angrily from the back.

"Why not?" A short, red-headed hobbit mused.

"I hate elves, and I'm not planning to become anything more like one!"

Everyone stiffened at the dwarf's reply. They all immediately decided he was disrespectful, and unappreciative of the hard work the elves were putting in for students like him.

The tall elf let out a shriek, flailing her arms about in the air. "What are you saying, dwarf!?" She exclaimed, highly offended.

"I'm saying, Lass, **I DON'T LIKE ELVES**."

The conflict evident on both of their faces, Gandalf yelled at everyone to shut up.

When they pulled up to the school, everyone stampeded off of the bus like wild animals. They all flooded inside with the mass of other students.

Violin music echoed loudly throughout the pearly halls, and Aragorn crouched down in fear as his fellowship of bus riders went off in separate ways.

He pulled his book bag off of his shoulders, slipping his schedule out of the front pocket. It read,

 _ **Period 1:** Tengwar and Literature **A101**_

Mr. Celeborn.

The boy pulled his bag up over his shoulders, tightening his jaw to try and stop his chattering teeth. Aragorn began his journey for the A hall, squeezing carefully between tons of big, scary people. There weren't many elves present, which wasn't surprising. Elves wouldn't have had to visit a school to learn their native language.

No matter how loud the other students were, the sound couldn't drown out the noisiness of his thoughts. He ran between the other students, feet pounding with the sound of the bell which was now going off.

Someone stepped out in front of him, which caused him to skid to a stop.

The stunned student looked up at his opponent, and stifled a laugh. The... creature, was hideous. He was short, and had green, rotting skin. His eyes were twice the size they should be, and very small amounts of hair fell over his deformed ears. He had two bodyguards, which were both of Orcish descent. "Slow downezess!" He hissed, spraying saliva on Aragorn through the wide gaps in his few teeth.

"I have to get to my class!" Aragorn pleaded, falling onto his knees and clasping his hands together into one fist.

"Hmmm... Where are you going precious?" The thing said mischeviously, glancing between his friends.

"A101, Mr. Celeborn."

The three all shared a chuckle at his response.

"My name is Gollum," Gollum choked and coughed out his own name a couple of times. "To get to that hallses, you must climb the ladder to the roofses, preciousss." He pointed down the nearest hall, and the breath of the sick thing caused Aragorn to stiffen.

"Thank you." Aragorn hacked, covering his nose and navigating around to the hall Gollum had pointed to. The three sat there, chuckling, as they headed off to the real A hall.

Meanwhile, The red-headed female elf had already made it to the Tengwar class. She sat in the front and center desk, fiddling with her organized colored pens. Her name was Tauriel, a name she wrote in eloquent cursive across the white board.

The others from the school bus had flooded in, occupying every spare desk, but one. The bell rang, signaling that every student should have been in their assigned classes.


End file.
